The Finest Thread
by Lirtastsya
Summary: Craig thinks he can use Tweek for his own pleasure. Creek.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I can't stand IM messages, so all of these will be clean.

* * *

**(From) Token: **

**I can't believe you, dude... **

**-/-**

**(From) Clyde: **

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**-/-**

**(From) Unknown:**

**This is Kenny... I HATE you. **

Craig rolled his eyes and flipped off his phone. He didn't care what any of his friends thought, and he honestly couldn't believe how shocked they were acting; well, besides Clyde. But, Kenny? He didn't see that one coming...

It wasn't a secret that Tweek Tweak was in love with Craig Tucker. Everyone knew that, Craig included.

Of course Tweek would never admit to it himself, that would be way too much pressure for him. The only way anyone had found out about his little secret was from the simple things he would say.

Whenever someone said something idiotic or it was only out of habit, Craig would flip everyone off; Tweek said Craig was only expressing himself and started to shake frantically after. Whenever the boys found out the girls made a list of the 'cutest boys in school' and Craig called out Cartmen on being the last on the list as he was too fat. Cartmen commented on Craig's 'fucked up teeth', Tweek commented that he liked them and started shaking again. And of course, whenever Craig looks up from his desk in class, 90% of the time he catches Tweek staring at him. Tweek merely lets out a 'Gah!' and averts his eyes, swigging his coffee from his green thermos.

But, it was TODAY that something was actually done about it.

* * *

Craig was sitting at the lunch table with his usual group of people; Token, Clyde, sometimes Jimmy, and Thomas. Not to mention the background person, Kevin. Everyone was scarfing down their food and chatting about some topic that Craig was all but interest in. He wasn't even hungry either, he just pocked at his, what he guessed was, lasagna and peas. He really wanted a cigarette right now.

He looked up from his tray when he heard a bunch of giggles coming from the end of the table. Bebe, Red and Wendy were standing there and flushed from talking so fast.

"We aren't joking!" Bebe said as Craig finally listened in on the conversation. "He was twitching like crazy, talking to himself by his locker-,"

"And he kept saying, '_OH man! What if he sees me drenched in coffee! He'll think i'm a total spaz even more! Gah!' _It was so hilarious!" Wendy continued, trying to imitate Tweek's outburst and failing at it.

Craig only rolled his eyes and went back to pocking his food. He hated when someone made fun of Tweek, he wouldn't give two cents if it was anyone else, especially that fat tub of lard Cartmen, but not Tweek. Although, he had no right to really say anything to anyway, he himself never tried to stand up for the coffee addict. He was a total douche for that.

Admittedly, Craig was sort of a ...bully to Tweek at times. But only when he caught Tweek looking at him during class. He would say things like, _'Look away, Spaz.'_ Or _'Hell, take a picture if you want.'_ But, that wasn't mean though, was it? He asked himself.

"...Anyway, I think it's really cute that he's got a little crush on you, Craig." Red giggled under her hand.

He looked up again and raised a bored brow, "The hell are you talking about now, Red?"

The red headed girl shook her head, obviously from Craig not paying any attention. "I said, I think it's cute that Tweek has a little crush on you."

"Everyone already knew about Tweek's little crush, why are you three bringing it up again?" Token asked simply.

After everything that's happened here in South Park, no one really cares about the homo's in town. Well, besides Cartmen. He's really the only problem everyone has to deal with. _Homophobic, asshole._ Craig thought to himself.

There were actually a few people in school that were gay: Kenny, Stan and Kyle (Which wasn't a surprise, the bromance they shared was a big give away. They came out that they were in love and dating last year.) Butters, Clyde (Who was secretly in love with Token since middle school.) Damien the anti-christ, Pip, and lastly, Craig himself. Okay, Craig was Bi. He's had his share of men and women, but he wasn't a man whore or anything. Everyone thought differently. They even had a vote too see who was the bigger whore, Craig or Kenny. Kenny won without care. NO surprise there either.

Clyde was a different story. He had no experience in anything. The only intimate thing he'd ever done was hold Token's hand when they were small. He's saving his first kiss and first time for him. Craig feels sorry for Clyde sometimes. Being in love with someone who only looks at you as a friend must really suck. Clyde always comes to Craig to talk about that kind of thing, and Craig notices how Clyde hides his true feelings. He usually makes fun and hides how hurt he is that way.

Craig looked over at Clyde who was sneaking glances at Token whenever he could.

Wendy spoke up this time, "Because, we started talking about it and... Well, Craig, we think you should go over there and ask Tweek out."

The entire table went silent.

He thought it over a moment before shrugging, "Alright, sure."

The entire table look over at him.

"Are you, -_ah shit!-_ serious, Craig?" Thomas asked, eyes wide and unsure. Craig had to admit, Thomas was really cute sometimes when his Tourette's got in the way. He quickly shook the thought away and gave a nod.

"Sure, why not? I mean, he likes me and i'm single and pretty horny." he smirked to himself.

Token shook his head and went back to eating his food.

"W-Well, he's sitting over there w-with B-Butter and T-Ti-Timmy." Jimmy offered and pointed his crutch over to the table.

Craig turned his head only and glanced over at him.

Tweek was clutching his green thermos tightly and shaking, his eye twitching occasionally. Craig noticed his shirt was buttoned up wrong like always (Sure enough, the huge coffee stain the girls were talking about was all over the front.) and his blonde hair was a crazy mess. Craig noted the dark bags under Tweek's eyes, which meant he probably wasn't getting any sleep at night. He remembered something about the coffee addict yelling about underpants gnomes. He wasn't sure.

Without looking back at his friends, Craig got up from the table and gradually made his way over to Tweek; he wasn't in no real hurry. He felt eyes on him, even more he felt Token's heated gaze on his back. It burnt.

"Hey Tweekers." He gave a crooked smile and it grew when Tweek looked at him, eyes round and doe like a dear caught in the headlights. The blonde let out a 'Gah!' and yanked on his hair, god only knows what he must be thinking at this moment. Probably conspiracies as to way Craig was even looking at him.

"C-Craig?" he asked already shaking like he was freezing to death.

Tweek's voice always sounded as though he was talking through clenched teeth. Craig grew out of his nasally voice as soon as he entered high school.

Craig smirked this time, "You and I are together now, got it?" The spaz stopped moving all together, it was when he dropped his thermos and didn't panic when Craig realize he broke Tweek.

* * *

Craig noticed another text message came in and he sighed inwardly.

**(From) Token: **

**Why are you even doing this, Craig?**

_Jeez, when did Token get so homophobic?_ Craig asked himself.

**(To) Token: **

**What the hell are you talking about, man? What am I doing that's sooooo bad?**

**-/-**

**(From) Token: **

**You know what i'm talking about. When you asked Tweek out and you.. broke him!**

**-/-**

**(To) Token:**

**I DIDN'T break him! He just sort of... stopped. He paused, glitched, it's different!**

**-/- **

**(From) Token: **

**OH sure.. Why did you ask him out anyway? Is it because of Bebe and the others? **

**Dude, that's not cool at all, and you know it. **

**-/-**

**(To) Token: **

**Why do you even care? **

When Token didn't text back right away Craig took the time to scare Clyde into dropping the subject as well.

**(To) Clyde: **

**If you don't shut up, i'll tell Token how you jerk off to his yearbook picture. **

**-/-**

**(From) Clyde: **

**...Ass**

Craig smirked to himself. He wasn't about to text Kenny back, that whore was probably just sore that he hadn't had Tweek yet and Craig beat him to it.

But more importantly Token _was_ right. Craig broke Tweek. He literally stopped working for a solid ten minutes and when he came back he jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria. _A faint 'Gah!' was heard as he disappeared,_ Craig remembered.

Craig flopped down on the bed and groaned when he landed on the thermos he picked up and took with him. Tweek left it behind and Craig was going to bring it back to him tomorrow. He pushed it out from under him. He HAD to remember to bring it back to his new boyfriend.

_Man, that's kind of weird to say._ He thought. _Tweekers is my new boyfriend._

"What in the fuck am I thinking?" Craig said out loud, "Tweek's probably innocent as hell. I'll never get laid with him as a boyfriend." He rolled over on his back. He felt his phone vibrate to tell him he had a text.

**(From) Token: **

**Because, Tweek doesn't deserve to be hurt. **

_How ironic,_ Craig thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it's bad, sorry. PLEASE review and tell me what you guys think so far and if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for your sweet and awesome reviews! Makes me so happy and eager to write more.

But, this is just a short chapter of what happened to Tweek during lunch~

* * *

Tweek's POV:

"Gah!" Tweek yelped out as he grabbed a few more paper towels, wetting them and trying his hardest to scrub the coffee stain out of his shirt. _Jesus Christ! Why did this have to h-happen, man!_

Tweek was late for school as usual, running to his locker as he knew the bell for first period was going to ring any second. Getting to school at a reasonable time was just way too much pressure for him. Even though Tweek didn't sleep a wink at nights - staying up all hours drinking coffee - he still couldn't bring himself to get out of bed and be dressed and ready for the bus; causing him to have to walk to school.

He was out of breath and panting a bit when he finally pushed his books inside, placing his green thermos on the shelf. Tweek was rambling through his bag, looking for his school work when he heard Clyde Donovan yell from a crossed the hall.

"Craig, dude, over here!"

Tweek's head shot up fast and his eye started twitching.

Craig Tucker. Tweek was so in love with him he couldn't stand it at times. With his cynical and stoic personality and his, sometimes, boring demeanor. Just... Monotone. (Tweek being described as nothing but insane and paranoid to a fault.) And no one could forget Craig's signature 'flip off' he gave to anyone and everyone around him, and blue chullo hat.

He watched as Craig casually flipped Clyde off and started talking with him.

Tweek noticed Craig's hair was started to get a little longer than it had been. His black hair now falling over his eyebrows, pushed to the side a bit. (Nothing like Red Goth's hair was.) But, it looked better that way, it brought out his blue eyes. A lot had changed since high school. Craig included. He was taller than Tweek, enough to make Tweek have to tilt his head up to just look at Craig's face. He also acquired some muscle tone, filling out his jeans nicely.

Tweek was mainly scrawny.

"Jeez, Tweek," Bebe started bringing him out of his thoughts and too look over at her. "Don't forget your jaw when you get to class." she giggled, as did her friends.

Tweek held back his blush and started grabbing randomly for his book and papers, "I d-don't know what you m-mean!" When he pulled out his History book - forgetting about his thermos - it knocked his coffee container right off the shelf. The cap fell off the top and the coffee covered the front of his shirt.

"Oh Jesus!" He cried out from the hot liquid. "Oh, man! What if he sees me drenched in coffee! Gah! He'll think i'm a total s-spaz even more!" It was the only thing that was important to him at that moment, (He didn't care that the coffee burnt him) he didn't care if anyone heard him, it wasn't a secret. He tried to remove his shirt but his fingers fumbled with the buttons every time he tried to undo one.

He heard echoing laughter come from all around him, but when his eyes searched around the halls he saw no signs of Craig. He gathered his things and rushed off to the bathroom to clean himself.

He did his best, but the stain wouldn't come out with just water. The tardy bell rang and he raced off to class.

When third period came around - the first out of three classes Tweek had with Craig - he wasn't surprised to see the black haired boy already seated with his head on the desk readying himself for a nap. Craig always slept through Calculus. Which was fine with Tweek, it meant he could look at him as much as he liked without being caught.

Tweek began to shake and tug at his hair, he always got nervous when he stared at Craig's sleeping form. Craig's lips would be parted slightly and he would listen to the soft even breaths. Sometimes Tweek was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Craig's cute, uneven teeth. He didn't know why he liked them so much.

He started shaking harder this time. "Nngh!" He had a spasm and cried out, disturbing the whole class. The room went silent for only a second before the lecture from the teacher went on. No one bothered to look at him anymore as they were so used to Tweek's yells and tics. But, to his own misfortune he was loud enough that it woke Craig right up. He grumbled under his breath a little, rubbing his eye, then resting his head on his hand to look at the board.

Tweek looked at his desk for the rest of the hour.

Lunch was Tweek's favorite time of the day. It was when he could freely drink - what was left of - his coffee without the teachers telling him to put it away. He gulped down a drink as soon as his bum hit the seat.

"Well, hey there Tweek!" Butters greeted him as always.

"Gah!"

"Timmy!" Timmy said and smiled happily, fiddling his with hands a bit.

No one said anything else, which was normal for them. Tweek just looked back down at his thermos and clutched it tightly. He loved coffee. The smell of it, the very bitter taste, the way it gave a slow burn down his throat. Coffee was the one good thing he could always look forward too in the day, that and...

"Hey Tweekers." He knew that voice oh too well.

He turned his head and saw Craig standing next to him, giving him a very sexy, very crooked smile.

His eyes went wide._ OH SWEET JESUS! Craig is t-talking to me, he's standing and blinking and breathing and talking to my face! What the hell man! Wh-What's going on! _Tweek began to ramble in his mind, going absolute mute to the rest of the world. He started pulling his hair harder then he ever had before, shaking like a leaf; his face turned crimson.

"C-Craig?" He finally stammered out.

_This is it! I'm gonna die! That's the only explanation here! Craig hates me and wants me to stop crushing on him and he's gonna make sure that happens by killing me! I mean, what else could it be!_ He tried to think of something else to calm himself. _Oh man, that is way too much pressure!_

Tweek's eyes went even wider when a smirk appeared on Craig's perfect pale lips. "You and I are together now, got it?"

_Wait... What...?_

That was all it took to make Tweek become as still as the dead.

He stopped moving, stopped breathing for at least a minute. His mind became blank and his eyes weren't moving from Craig's face; not a twitch or spasm or tic in sight. He didn't hear Craig right, he couldn't have. It must be the government transmitting lies into his head or something... Right? The lack of sleep, the gnomes... Right?

Before he knew what was going on or before he could stop himself, Tweek stood up and sprinted out of the cafeteria. He didn't even notice he dropped his thermos until he was standing at his front door. He went up to his room and was already convinced he was hallucinating. Because, something that like wouldn't ever happen to someone like Tweek. It didn't happen! It wasn't real at all!

The obnoxious butterflies in his stomach mocked him.

* * *

A/N: Wow, i'm actually kind of happy about how this chapter turned out! PLEASE review and tell me what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Mean thoughts and an affectionate moment.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean Tweek didn't come to school today?"

"I mean, He. Isn't. Here." Damien said lighting his cigarette and inhaling deeply. Damien was Craig's smoking buddy. They always went to the back of the school during the final minutes of lunch to have a quick drag; it always calmed him down. Craig always bummed a smoke off the Anti-Christ, the goth kids were too stingy, and Damien never seemed to mind it anyway.

"I have first period with him. He always sits behind that Scott Malkinson kid, the one that has a lisp and diabetes." He blew the smoke out through his nose, "He wasn't there. It was great, didn't have to listen to all those fucking annoying sounds he makes."

Craig had the sudden urge to flip Damien off and did. "Don't you have a class with him or something?"

_Yeah._ "Yeah, but I was sleeping. That class is boring as fuck." Craig said defending himself, but he knew it was in vain knowing the blacked haired devil spawn didn't give two cents about his excuses. "Yeah, well, sucks balls for me. I've got his stupid thermos in my locker and it's taking up all my space."

Damien stayed uncaring, "Throw it away then."

"No way man. He'd probably go crazy if I did that." Craig finished off his cigarette and put it out on the ground, stomping on it.

The bell rang and Craig and Damien headed back to class.

Clyde pounced on Craig during sixth period gym, causing him to stumble and fall down. "Ugh, you asshole." He grumbled and pushed Clyde off, getting to his feet again.

"Sorry dude, I guess i'm just in a good mood today." He smiled.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Craig grumbled.

"Because, Token got his license yesterday and picked me up this morning." Clyde beamed.

"And let me guess," he smirked, "There was nothing but awkward silence the whole entire ride to school, right?"

Clyde rolled his eyes and picked up a basketball that rolled over to him, "Oh shut up." He tossed the ball back to the previous user. "I couldn't help it. I knew if I opened my mouth something stupid would come out, or something I'd regret saying." He sighed heavily.

Craig just shook his head, he didn't know what he could say to make Clyde feel any better. This was a too common thing after all.

"I wish I had the courage you did, Craig. You know what you want and go for it."

"What do you mean?" He raised a brow.

"I mean about the whole Tweek thing. You just walked up to him and got what you wanted.. Er, kind of."

Craig chuckled. Craig _was_ pretty straightforward about things, he always spoke his mind no matter what. But that did bring up his little problem again that day. Tweek didn't come to school and Craig didn't know where he would be. He could be sick, but that would be too big of a coincidence from the incident yesterday. Or he could be at work.

He thought, _He's probably up at Harbucks today. I should go check after school._

"I'm curious though. Why are you even trying to out with Tweek?"

Craig didn't have a good enough answer to give him, he didn't have a crush on Tweek, Tweek wasn't even that appealing to him really. How could he be? He was scrawny and paranoid with wild hair and wild eyes. He doesn't do anything other than work at Harbucks and drink coffee all day. He was more or less a distraction from Craig being single.

He finally gave a shrug to his buddy, "Just so I can have a little fun." In all honesty, if it wasn't for Wendy's suggestion, Craig wouldn't have given Tweek a second glance.

"Hey guys, wanna play some ball?" Token offered cutting their conversation short, Clyde snatched the ball from him.

"Bring it on."

-/-

_Man I hate coffee._

That wasn't true, Craig didn't mind coffee at all; he just hated the smell of it. He loved the taste, but only if it was pure black, no sugar or creamer or anything added. He heard a jingling sound when he opened the door and went inside. He looked around but he still didn't see any sight of Tweek anywhere. He was starting to get seriously annoyed now.

"Good afternoon young man, how may I help you today?" Mr. Tweak asked and smiled.

Craig fought back the urge to flip him off, it was a serious battle but he won.

"Yeah, Tweek forgot something at school and I was just dropping it off." He said giving a lazy explanation.

"Well, Tweek's in the back stocking the supplies." Mr. Tweek started and Craig didn't wait to hear anything else as he stepped around the counter, heading to the back room and looking around.

He found Tweek. He was twitching and sorting through a card board box pulling out, what looked like, bags of coffee grounds. He took his backpack off and placed it by the door. Craig silently made his way over to the smaller paranoid boy and crouched behind him, pressing his lips to Tweek's ear and breathing out, "I found you."

Craig quickly stood back up when he heard Tweek shriek and spin around on his heels, which caused him to fall backwards and land in the card board box. He couldn't hold back his laughter and held his stomach.

"Holy shit!" He laughed louder, "Tweek, you've got the best reactions ever!"

"Oh Jesus! Craig! Whatintheworldiswrongwithyou?!" He asked way too quickly.

Craig shrugged when his laughter finally died down. He stepped forward and offered his hand to help Tweek stand back up. Tweek just looked at his extended hand, is eye was twitching, body jittery. Craig leaned down and took hold of his arm, pulling him up to his feet and fake dusting him off. He watched the blondes face go bright red, noticing the very limited space between them. He smirked.

Tweek was pretty bad at hiding his emotions, obviously. Craig could tell, anyone could tell. He wasn't even looking at Craig, he was looking at the floor, his fingers locking into his shirt causing his knuckles to go white. _He's so nervous, that's kind of cute._

"I've got a surprise for you." Craig said in rough voice, finally breaking the silence.

"Ahhh!"

Craig stepped away and went back to his backpack pulling out the thermos, and tossing it at Tweek who panicked and missed. _Oh jeez... _

"M-My thermos?" Tweek asked when he picked it up off the ground, "I thought i'd lost it forever man!"

"Nah, I made sure to keep it safe for you."

"Nngh! Th-Thanks, Craig!" Tweek walked over to the table at the back of the room, a small coffee machine on it, and filled his thermos all the way to the top. Craig watched him take the biggest and longest sip which calmed his shaking body down; not all the way of course, Tweek never stopped shaking.

"S-So much better." He sighed contently through clenched teeth.

Craig smirked, "Okay, so where's my reward?"

Tweek looked up at him with wide eyes," R-Reward?"

"Hell yeah, Tweek. I just brought back your most treasured thing, don't I at least get something for my hard work?"

"Gah! Ah, well.." Tweek started tugging at his hair, "Well, I guess I could g-give you a discount on some coffee."

Craig's eye lids dropped halfway and he frowned giving a very unamused look to Tweek. "You can't be serious?"

Tweek's eye twitched as he tugged even harder, "M-Maybe.. Jesus.. I could get dad to give you t-two discounts."

_Two ticket discounts on coffee... Oh what fresh roasted hell did I get myself into. _

Craig shook his head, "That's the best you can do, Tweek?"

"Well, if that's not good enough whatwouldyousuggest?" He took another drink to try and calm himself down.

"Well, I was thinking more of a kiss." Craig smirked and looped his finger around the messed up buttons on Tweek's shirt, pulling him closer. "I mean, that's what boyfriends are supposed to do anyway. Right?"

"B-Boyfriends!?" Tweek cried out, "OH Jesus, I thought you were just humiliating me for fun or something!"

"No way, Tweekers. I was being dead serious." Craig stopped and thought about it a second, "Wait, is that why you didn't show up to school today? Because, everyone would laugh at you?"

"N-NO. My dad made me come into work today. I had no choice!"

Craig just took the answer and gave a nod. He still wanted a kiss though, he wanted to see just how far he would go since Tweek was in love with him. He decided he wanted to break him.

He released his hold on Tweek's shirt and back him into the table, boxing him in; but not before prying the thermos out of his hands and placing it on the ground. He wasn't about to have hot liquid burning him. Pressing his body up against Tweek's weak frame, Craig slide his nose along the bridge of Tweek's nose, resting their foreheads against each other. He started giving him Eskimo kisses, slowly and affectionately. Tweek's eyes were squeezed shut, his face nothing but flaming red and hot.

"Aw, come on, Tweekers. Just one little kiss." He kept his voice low and soft.

"B-But..." He noticed Tweek couldn't speak, he just stuttered - or tried to stutter out - false objections of not wanting a kiss.

"Shh, no buts."

Tweek finally opened his eyes and he locked them with Craig's, "But, I d-don't know...h-how.. I..."

_Yeah, that makes sense._ Craig thought to himself. "It's okay, i'll teach you." He smirked again, and gently grasped Tweek's small wrists in his hands, "Just place your hands here." He placed Tweek's palms against his cheeks and pressed his own hands over them to keep them there.

_His hands are cold._ He noted. "Our faces are already close enough, so all you have to do is tilt your head up just a bit and press your lips to mine."

Craig watched Tweek's eyes fall on his lips and just stared at him. Watching his mouth, staring at his gross teeth, but Craig remembering Tweek liked his teeth just the way they were. He stilled to a slow vibration and nodded. He had Tweek right where he wanted him.

"Tweek, son." Mr. Tweak called out, walking into the back room. "Son, i'm going on break. Come out here and take over my shift till i'm done. Oh, and tell your little friend he can't stay in the back room. Store policy." He smiled and didn't seem to be phased at all by the situation he just caught his son in, unknowingly cock blocking Craig all together.

"Y-Yesdad!" Tweek quickly and slide out of Craig's hold, rushing to the door, "YoushouldgoCraig. I-I'll see you at s-school or something!" He disappeared to the front.

Craig turned around and growled in his throat. "Mother Fucker."

* * *

A/N: Some of you might not know what an Eskimo kiss is. It's when you and someone else rub your noses together, it's absolutely adorable! As always PLEASE review and tell me what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm slow at updating and writing and being human!

A/N: This chapter is so short and ugh! Sorry!

* * *

Craig lay on his bed – hands resting beneath his head as the annoying thoughts circle his mind. Annoying thoughts, thoughts about Tweek. Thoughts about what he really wishes he could do to the small vibrating boy. Horrible things – mean things to be more human about it. He didn't want to torture him; he merely wanted to break him.

Why? his mind asked him.

Craig blinked. Wait, why did I want to break Tweek? Perhaps in an attempt to punish him – punish him for even thinking he could secretly like Craig. Secretly love him. The thought was puzzling him into confusion.

Bebe and Wendy. They wanted Craig to go out with Tweek because they thought it would be really cute. Token was completely against the whole thing. No one else really gave comment to the situation. But he himself – he didn't understand it. It was out of sheer impulse. Peer pressure if you will. If no one had asked him to do it in the first place, the thought would have never crossed his mind. He never would have walked up to Tweek in the cafeteria and forced the small boy to date him. And he never would have gotten an almost kiss out of him.

So… why did Craig want to break Tweek?

He turned his head to the side – the moon's glow was seeping through his window, in a long translucent light. Pointing to something on the ground. Something square and small and metallic, reflective. He threw his legs over the side of the bed – sitting up and standing he walked over to the object and picked it up. It was smooth to the touch and when his eyes landed on the foreign object a nasty smirk immediately fell onto his lips.

It was a condom.

Oh yes, it was then that Craig remembered why he was doing this. To get something out of this, something that he really wanted. To take advantage of. To use Tweek in the most incredible and intimate of ways.

"Good thing I saw you buddy, I almost wanted to stop this." Craig smirked again.

Almost.

* * *

"Wh-What?" Tweek yelped and almost dropped his books for a second time.

Craig was leaning against the locker next to Tweek's – the boy actually came to school the next day, perhaps forgetting about their almost kiss yesterday. Craig didn't forget.

He got to school a few minutes earlier than he would have on a regular day so he could stop and talk with Tweek. He wasn't going to let the little spaz get away today. When Tweek did arrive he was shaking more than usual. His hair seemed rather tame, as if he tried to brush the mess down this morning. His clothes unsurprisingly uneven and his eyes were round and wide and doe like.

Like a total crackhead, Craig thought.

Tweek almost had a spasm when he noticed Craig was waiting for him. He dropped one of his books – Craig had decided to play the cool and airy type for that moment. He stepped over to the shaking boy, knelt and picked up the book. He gave his best smile for Tweek, a toothy smile since those were his favorite. He returned the book to him.

"You gotta be careful, Tweek." He cooed.

He could tell Tweek didn't know what to do. He was frozen and staring – broke. Craig was never nice, not ever. So the reaction wasn't that much of a shock. Heck, Craig even shocked himself.

It's just for show, he had to remind himself.

But Craig keeps this up, he wants to trick Tweek into thinking he isn't the mean and coldhearted person that he shows around the school. To his friend, his enemies, the teachers – he wants to try and convince him that's he's different. He wants, no, he needs to get on Tweeks side. Trick him.

"I said; you should come over to my house today." Another toothy grin appears, noticing Tweek stares hard when he does this. "No one will be home. It'll be quiet, just you and me."

Timid hands raise and slide into blonde hair, Craig notices the tugging Tweek is giving to his hair and head. Be gallant, his mind thought. Sliding his hand over Tweeks, Craig laces his fingers in between the shaking boys and tightens his fingers. Practically holding his hand, Craig slides it out of the tangled locks.

"Don't do that." He whispers.

Craig is genuinely intrigued when he watches as Tweek stares hard at their hands. Staring as if he's never had contact before. He saw the look in the boys eyes – a look that almost said, 'No one's ever touched me like this.' A look that made Craig swallow hard. And that's when he noticed that Tweek wasn't shaking. He wasn't shaking or vibrating or moving at all. He was still – still as peace. He almost gawked.

I've got him, he finally realized. I've got him and it was this easy.

Who's got who? his mind asked him.

Craig easily shook that thought away and he lifted his gaze a little – taking his eyes away from the child like incredulous look of Tweeks. "Please come over."

Tweek gave a little nod.

* * *

I know this is absolutely nothing like Craig in the previous chapters, but, I was overcome with emotion when writing this. I was listening to - Be Still - by The Fray. It's a pretty intense and serious song and this is the outcome.

But, he's still pretty evil, right? Or perhaps I should do better next time. ugh.

Please review! /dies


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not dead. Well, I might be. Sooooo unbeta'd.

-/-

Craig wasn't the most energetic of people, per say. Well, to be honest he was downright lazy – if it were up to him, he would rather just stay home and watch Red Racer all day long. But that wasn't an option for him. He had to do this, he HAD to participate. Even if he wanted to or not. So he did. However, no one ever did specify for him exactly how he was meant to contribute to these kinds of things.

Big mistake.

Craig was someone who needed details, if not included he would abuse the system entirely. And that's what he was doing at this moment. Craig was standing in the center of the gym floor, fully clothed in his casual wear and texting. Texting Clyde.

"Tucker!" The couch roared out at him. The noirette looked upwards and noticed everyone was running laps around him. Doing the warm up runs. Both his brows seemed to twitch up in understanding, he smirked though. Craig didn't care.

"What?" He snapped back at the couch.

"What do you think you're doing? Ten laps, now!"

A new message chimed in and Clyde's named popped up on the screen, Craig became engulfed and his surroundings disappeared once more.

**(From) Clyde: **

**What do you mean Tweek's coming over to your house? How in the world did you manage to score that?**

Craig leers once again. Exactly, he thought, jackpot.

**(To) Clyde: **

**What? Jealous tubby?**

**(To) Clyde: **

**Just because I've got the balls to do what you wish you could do?**

**-/-**

**(From) Clyde: **

**Screw you!**

**(From) Clyde: **

**I could do that if I wanted to! But, uh… you know I can't today… I'm sick. That's why I stayed home…**

Craig seemingly doesn't believe this load one bit and makes it know to his friend.

**(To) Clyde: **

**I call BS on you being sick.**

Craig rolls his eyes but then has a thought.

**(To) Clyde: **

**You're just sitting at home masturbating to Token's voicemail.**

Craig laughs softly because man, sometimes he just kills himself.

**(From) Clyde: **

**When you go to hell, say HI to Kenny for me.**

Craig's eyes shoot up and land on the blonde at hand; he's wearing one seriously filthy shirt and a pair of clean black shorts that are most definitely not his, probably Kyle's. That boy has a heart of gold sometimes.

**(To) Clyde: **

**He's here today actually. I'll make sure and ask him what it's like down there so I can prepare for my decent. **

**-/-**

**(From) Clyde: **

**Whatever…**

**(From) Clyde: **

**What are you going to do once you get Tweek at your house?**

Craig wasn't ever able to send the message, however, the next thing Craig sees is a newspaper come out of nowhere and fly right at his face. Smack. He recoils from the hit, his nose stinging a bit and oh my god was someone about to die from this.

"Laps. Now." Couch growls for the last time and Craig finally gives in. But not before he flips the teacher off right in plain view, finally sprinting off in circles with the others. Man, this was a horrible day for Craig to decide not to bring his clothes for gym class. Sweating…

"So, is this for real?" He hears Stan ask him as they enter History class. History was Craig's favorite class, favorite because it was the class he was able to sleep through and still pass without worry. Mainly because he would always copy off of Stan, whom beforehand would always copy off of Kyle. The smartest kid in the whole class.

"Is what for real?" He was so annoyed right as he was wide awake. Stupid Stan, he groaned.

"You know… You and Tweek."

Oh, duh Craig. He raises his head that was resting against the desk and just stares at Stan a moment, "Oh, I don't know. Are you and Kyle for real?" He counters.

"Well, yeah… Of course we are, everyone already knows that." Stan has pink cheeks and Craig hates that because damn does dating really turn everyone into a love sick sap like that? Just thinking about the person you're dating makes you blush and smile like a buffoon. Craig could honestly name off five other couples that would do that very thing. He hates it.

"Me and Kyle are different though." He hears Stan continue and pays attention the best he can. "Me and Kyle are forever. We're super best friends. We've been friends since birth. So… Our relationship is different."

The noirette can tell Stan isn't finished speaking but he can't help but cut in. "Oh, I'm so sure that you and Kyle play video games with one hand and jack each other off with the other. That's true friendship right there." His voice is so dull in this conversation, he isn't even really trying. But Stan's face has turned red, but not in anger and Craig just smiles like the devil. Not the real gay devil, a devil like image in his mind of someone cool. Someone evil.

"Guess that tells me everything I need to know."

Craig lays his head back down because he knows he's won this round and Stan is way too mortified to say anything else. Craig can't blame him either. Oh well though. He likes winning sometimes, only when it truly matters. And this whole ordeal with Tweek is something that matters the most.

Craig leaves during the middle of class because he really needs to take a piss. He doesn't bother to tell the teacher, he never does and the teacher doesn't give two cents about it. He's walking down the hallway, hands shoved in his pockets when he hears someone whispering from around the corner. Oh? He becomes more than intrigued and stops his movements – he stays silent and just listens soundlessly.

"Wait… Are you being serious?"

I know that voice, Craig thinks to himself. It's the voice of the poor, it's Kenny McCormick. The halls become mute once more and Craig already knows that Kenny is talking to someone on the phone. How he was able to afford a phone and not a decent pair of pants was something Craig just could not comprehend. He shakes his head and continues to listen.

"Like… You're being serious? You aren't screwing with me right? Because I'm gonna be hella pissed if you're messing with me." Kenny's voice is amused with a mixture of attentiveness hidden beyond it.

He's biting his lip right now because man this is sounding so juicy…

"Alright…" He can hear Kenny clicking his tongue against his teeth before speaking again. "After school." Another pause. "Your parents won't be home?" He hears Kenny snicker and breathe deeply the word, "Perfect." It seemed more like a purr though. "Baby, i'm going to rock your world tonight."

Who….. in the hell…. Craig wants to scream out loud but doesn't. He hears McCormick's footsteps grow louder, he's heading right for him – he's going to turn the corner and find Craig listening in.

Ohshitohshitohshit…

The noirette turns the corner fast and hard, making it seem as though he had been walking this whole time, and slammed bodies with Kenny. He didn't, however, anticipate the angles of the two and their foreheads smacked together.

"Ah!" They simultaneously yelped and landed on top of one another. Groaning voices and head rubbing is the only thing they each can do. Kenny is on his back and Craig on top of him, Kenny oddly has a delightful scent about him. Craig raises himself up a bit and is now hovering over the blonde. He looks down at him and Kenny's face is far from amused at the situation.

"Your head is like a rock." The poor boy comments. Craig wants to add a dirty comment to that but doesn't and just shakes away the pain.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't act like you've never fantasied about being under me, McCormick."

"Me under you? No. You under me? Yes."

Craig raises a brow and finally stands up and off of him, "In your dreams." He brushes himself off and Kenny is on his feet in a matter of seconds, picking his phone up and checking to make sure it's okay. Damn. Craig could have caught a glimpse of who he was speaking with on the phone if he hadn't been distracted from the pain in his forehead.

"Pay attention next time, Whore." It's not a mean thing to say, it's playful.

"Same to you, Reject." They smile and parts ways on good terms. Craig can't help but pull his own phone out and text Clyde about what just happened. It was just too good to keep to himself. The rest of the day isn't as exciting, just the usual slow school day. Pizza for lunch though, that was one good thing. He didn't bother Tweek that whole day, he didn't have too. He was going to have all the fun he could get when Tweek came over to his house.

He couldn't stop himself from grinning when the final bell rang. He doesn't rush though, that's just stupid. He goes to his locker and gets everything he needs, wait- did he have any assignments he needed to do tonight? No? He shoves the books back in his locker and shrugs. He doesn't care. He'll just copy off someone before first period tomorrow. He wouldn't have time to do it tonight. He pats his pants pocket. He remembers his little friend, the condom. Yeah, way too busy to do any homework tonight.

Craig glances down the hallway and sees his shaking target at his own locker. He's so small and innocent. And Craig can't wait. He heads over to Tweek, leans against the lockers as wide doe like eyes stare back at him. No words were said however, which seemed pretty strange to Craig, but he didn't mind. They started walking to Craig's house together.

Clyde never did text him back, he remembers.

-/-

Oh how I wish I could hurry and write smut for these too. Oh, but not yet. /saddness


	6. Chapter 6

**(To) Clyde, Token, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe: **

**Mission getting into Tweek's pants is a go. I'll report after the dirty deed is done.**

Craig smirks down at his phone; he absolutely made sure he had sent the message to Kenny. He wanted nothing more than to tick him off the most. Getting laid was his main mission – pissing off Kenny was an amusing little side mission all to himself.

Oh, wait.

Kenny was going to have a little entertaining of his own after school today, he remembers. 'I wonder who that call was from…' He groans as he never got the answer and it was truly eating at him to know. But he couldn't think of that right now, he was way too busy.

Craig was so happy when they made it inside his house. It was freakin' freezing outside and the only thing he had for coverage was his skimpy blue hoodie. His favorite blue hoodie.

"Gah!" He heard Tweek squeal out and he realized that the house was as dark as night. Yeah, no, it wasn't dark at all but of course this was Tweek and the spazz was afraid. He was afraid of everything though.

Work your charm, his mind told him.

Craig smirks once again because man this was already seriously going according to plan and he hadn't even planned anything out to begin with. He steps right behind Tweek and wraps his arms around his frail and tiny waist. Craig was going to try his best to seduce the twitchy boy. Well, he would try. And it was going to be easy, or so he thought it would be easy because hey, Craig is attractive. Everyone else seems to think so.

However it wasn't as simple as he thought for as soon as he took the blonde in his arms the true spasm began. "GAH!" Tweek cried loudly and his arms started to flail. Before Craig had time to withdraw himself from the boy, an elbow swung upwards and connected with Craig's chin. Slamming his teeth together and oh god it hurt so much that Craig instinctively pushed Tweek away as he recoiled, stepping backwards.

"Ah, sh-," He stopped himself from finishing that sentence as he took hold of his face in pain. Craig couldn't let go of his chin at this point, the pain was just too much. Man… did this really just happen? He groaned to himself.

He rubbed over the skin – there was without a doubt going to be a bruise in the morning. He could absolutely feel it. When the pain does subside, Craig turns around to face the blonde. He tries his best to stop glaring but it's in vein.

"Oh Christ!" Tweek grabs a fistful of his shirt and starts tugging hard. "Pl-Please don't kill me, Craig!" He begs.

"What the fuck, Tweek?" He bites out, "I feel like I chipped a tooth…." That's exactly what he needed with the rest of the flaws in his mouth.

"Oh man! You can't be serious!" Tweek's eyes are wide and panicked. "I-I can't afford to pay dental bills! Jesus! I don't make that much at Harbucks, dude!"

"What? You expect me to show you sympathy?" Craig frowns, "You're the one who did this. It's not my fault you freak over every little thing."

"I thought it was a murderer! I thought he was going to slit my throat!"

"I was right behind you. What? Did you think I was going to kill you?"

Tweek doesn't answer and oh my god Craig wanted to yell at him. And he would have if it wasn't for the words that came out of Tweek's mouth right after.

"I-I'll make it up to you!" A promise follows suit, as does a gah!

Craig stops and processes this a moment. Tweek was propositioning him – was this the opening Craig was waiting for?

"Anything?" He asks before he even realizes he's even opened his mouth. He wants to lick his lips, he feels like a wolf stalking its prey. Kind of feels like a little rush, he might be enjoying this moment way too much.

"Well…" Tweek seems to be hesitant now and Craig thinks he's losing him. He can't let that happen.

"But you did say anything, Tweekers." He tries his best to sound playful. Not eager at all.

"That's true…"

Got him.

Craig flips the living room light on and the whole room is illuminated with the glow that seems to calm Tweek down even more. He coax's his target over to the couch so he'd be more comfortable but Tweek sits right at the edge. But that's okay, Craig can work with that. He has experience with the shy type – Red being a perfect example, but that memory is for another time.

A little small talk and some tiny touches and Tweek will be putty in his hands. Then again… He thinks. This is Tweek after all. He's spastic and unpredictable. You'll never know what he'll do or who he'll hurt. His chin throbs a bit.

"Cr-Craig?"

Craig puts his sights back on the blonde, "Yeah?"

"Uhm…" He fiddles with his shirt a little more, "Wh-Why did you invite me over to your house?"

Oh lord, Craig sighs. "Because we're dating, Tweek." He reminds him once again. "This is what you do when you date." Well… it's not the only thing you do, but we'll get to that in no time.

"I-I know but…" Tweek trails off a bit.

"But what?"

"I mean… Whywouldyouwant.. Jesus! Want to spend time with me when Red Racer is on?"

Oh dear god. Craig couldn't believe he forgot about his most favorite show in the whole world. How was that even possible? Craig quickly looks around, searching for the remote with his eyes. He finally finds it and grabs at it hastily – turning the tv on and just in time to see the opening credits of his show.

He exhales deeply; he made it just in time.

"Thanks Tweek…" He relaxes back into the couch and glues his eyes to the show.

"Y-You're welcome." He thinks he can feel Tweek smiling but he ignores it and continues to watch Red Racer.

The credits are rolling and he and Tweek can't stop laughing.

That was such a great and hilarious episode and Craig had found out that Tweek likes the show as well and it seems like Tweek has become more comfortable. Craig is glad and he can't stop smiling.

"Blue Racer sucks so much..."

"Y-Yeah." Tweek agrees easily, "He's a total douche, man. I hate that guy. I love ngh...Green Racer."

"I love Red Racer." Craig smiles again. But he doesn't say anything about Green Racer and Red Racer being best friends and how ironic this situation has become. So he remains quiet and just keeps it to himself all together.

"Hey you want something to drink before the next episode?" Craig offers. He stands and heads straight for the kitchen. He knows he shouldn't but he grabs for one of his dad's beers – it's not like he'll miss it anyway.

"C-Coffee, please."

Craig isn't surprised and fills and turns the coffee maker on.

"Is that the only thing you ever drink? I mean, for real?"

"No…"

Craig makes his way back into the living room and flops down on the couch, he takes a swig of the beer and he notices that Tweek won't stop staring.

He snickers, "Do you disapprove?"

Wide eyes finally blink and he shakes his head quickly, "N-No.. I mean, ngh! I-It's none of my b-business after all!" He watches as Tweek slides a hand into his tangled and ratted hair. His fingers curve and grip and his hands begin to tug roughly. Craig observes for only a few seconds before he leans over and takes hold of Tweek's hand, gently pulling it out of his hair.

"Don't do that." He whispers.

There it is again. Tweek has stopped shaking. He's stopped shaking and isn't moving at all. It's so cute, Craig admits. But he doesn't understand. What makes Tweek just calm down so suddenly like that? Is it because of a person's touch? Or perhaps it was because of Craig's touch alone… Everyone knows that Tweek has a thing for Craig. It's always been that way. But, just how much did the blonde truly like him? Was it this much? So much that his shaking would immediately subside when Craig was close to him like this?

Craig holds Tweek's hand a little bit tighter.

Whoa, calm down there buddy. He remembers and lets go of Tweek, smiling. He doesn't want to scare the blonde off this early.

There's a small little noise that comes from the kitchen. "Coffee's ready." Craig stands once again and disappears into the other room. Tweek follows him this time - Craig hands him a cup and Tweek gets his own drink. Why wasn't his thermos with him?

Why do you care?

"Tweek, where's your thermos?" He can't help himself.

"I-I broke it... Ngh.." His eyes hold small amounts of sadness and Craig can't help but feel bad.

"OH.. Sorry about that man."

"Thanks.." Tweek is kind of smiling, kind of.

Craig walks over to Tweek, he wants to try and put a real big smile on his face somehow, he grabs Tweek's cup and takes a huge gulp of the contents. It's like liquid fire for him and man that stuff is really strong but Craig can hang.

"J-Jesus! Craig.. You like coffee?"

Craig licks his lips and smirks, "Of course I do. I love coffee." He made sure to put as much emphasis on 'love' as he could. He hands the cup back to him and he feels rather confident at this moment.

"I d-didn't know that." OH, now Tweek is really smiling and Craig smiles.

"Well, pay attention more, Tweekers. You'll be surprised at what you'll find."

They make it back to the living room and sit down once again. They turn their attention back to the tv for the second episode of Red Racer, they're so fixated on it that no words are exchanged, just the occasional gah from Tweek and some chuckles here and there from the hilarity of the show. Tweek sneaks in between commercials to get refills and before both of them even realize it the coffee pot is empty and Craig's managed to drink three beers. His dad WILL notice that when he gets home but Craig is feeling pretty good and doesn't care.

He's not drunk or tipsy, but everything looks great from his point of view. He hears Tweek curse from beside of him - he looks and sees how into the show Tweek is and it makes Craig smile again. He never knew someone other than him liked the show this much. Everyone else thought it was stupid or lame or cheesy or something. He hated those guys for it. But it's okay, because Tweek likes it. Tweek likes him.

His phone goes off and he reaches into his pocket to retrieve it.

**(From) Token: **

**I'm coming over right now to stop you.**

Crap.

Craig raises up and frowns at the screen. Damn it, Token.

He doesn't have the time to waist anymore. He hates rushing but it seems like things have changed.

"Hey Tweek." He relaxes once again and looks over at the blonde.

Tweek looks over at him and sips the last of his drink, "Y-Yeah?"

Craig puts the empty bottle down and leans over a bit, just enough to make Tweek lean back against the armrest and not be able to move any farther back. He slides one hard on the armrest it's self, the other resting at the top of the couch cushion. "Tweek... Can I kiss you?"

Wide doe eyes, filled with panic.

"C-Craig... Ngh... Your drunk."

Craig shakes his head simply, "Nah, not drunk. Just, really wanna kiss you."

"B-But..." Tweek isn't really shaking anymore, Craig knows it's because he's so close to him now. Because Tweek seems to calm down if someone is close. "M-Mono man!" He says quickly and loudly and it throws Craig off a bit. "I don't want a kissing disease!"

Wait.. What? "Tweek.." The noirette frowns, "I don't have mono."

"You kiss everyone though! Jesus!" He grits his teeth. "I know how many people you've kissed, th-the only person who has ...ngh kissed more than you is Kenny!"

Craig moves back a bit because Tweek seems to be freaking out real well at this point. He's spastic.

"I... Ireallywannakissyouthough!" He squeals out. Oh, Craig definitely heard that, no matter how fast Tweek spoke, he caught it. He loves that sometimes the blonde with scream out honesty and can't control it. It works out in his favor.

"Then, let me kiss you, Tweek." He whispers.

Tweek stops moving as Craig leans forward. He tilts his head to the side and their noses brush together - he presses his lips against the blondes. The kiss was nothing like Craig expected it to be. He thought it would be bad, he presumed cold lips, cold chapped lips. He thought about the taste of stale coffee, which seemed like the worst. But it wasn't. Tweek's lips were warm and inviting and so soft. It caused Craig to lean in more - the taste was something else. Yes, he tasted like coffee but it wasn't as strong and it almost tasted sweet.

"M-Mm." Tweek makes a small noise and Craig continues to deepen the kiss. He can't stop himself from placing his hand on the blondes cheek, holding him. Tweek isn't moving his lips at all but he didn't care. He assumed this was Tweek's first kiss and he had no idea what he was meant to be doing. So Craig offers support. He slowly opens his mouth for him. Tweek seems to understand and timidly slides his tongue inside.

The kiss is sloppy and innocent and far from perfect but Craig still enjoys it. Tweek can't kiss for shit but that doesn't matter.

Man... Why was Craig's heart racing so fast?

BANGBANGBANG

Someone starts banging on the door hard and it seems to have brought Tweek out of his kiss induced mind because the next thing Craig feels is a missing mouth, followed by a very hard head slamming right into his nose.

Not again!

He grabs at his face for the second time that day and falls backwards on the couch in pain. It's so mind numbing and Craig finds himself rolling off the couch and falling right on the floor. He tastes blood.

He doesn't see Tweek when he finaly opens his eyes - he must have screamed and took off. What he does see, however, is a certain rich asshole standing over him and smirking.

"Yeah, you deserve that." Token remarks

Craig flips him off.

-/-

Wow, another update. What's that about? Ha.


End file.
